Ability ID codes (Origins)
All spells, talents and specializations can be manipulated using the following commands with the ID numbers found in the tables below. Note that these commands affect only the currently selected character. Core class specializations Mages cannot access the Talent Menu and warriors and rogues cannot access the Spell Menu, but spells and abilities added will appear on the first slot of the action bar, and all passive bonuses such as lock picking from Deft Hands remain intact as long as the core class is enabled. For mages all talents passive or otherwise must be added via console, for warriors and rogues all spells must be added via console. Deft Hands is only active if the Rogue Core Class is active, so warriors and mages must activate the Rogue Class in order to pick locks. The above allows for some interesting combinations, for example a warrior can be given the Haste and Mass Heal spells, and it's possible to play a dual class warrior/rogue with full access to all rogue and warrior talents. Specializations Skills Adding the Combat Tactics talent may appear buggy in that one appears to gain no new additional Combat Tactics slots; however, it is not. Unlike other talents, Combat Tactics slots will only become available after a level-up. This can either be a full level-up, where the character in question gains enough experience to level-up or a partial level-up, where the character does not gain enough experience to level up, but does gain either a stat increase, a new specialization, a new skill/talent, or any combination of the preceding. In both cases, the "+'''" symbol appears next to a character's portrait. Clicking on the "+'''" sign, and completing the level-up process will grant full access to any Combat Tactics slots that have been added by the "runscript addtalent 100110" etc. command. This has been tested and confirmed with two different versions of the game, via two different operating systems, and appears to be universal. Talents and spells :Racial Ability : Rogue :Rogue (Core ID 4020) : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Assassin (Core ID 4014) : :Bard (Core ID 4015) : :Ranger (Core ID 4029) : :Duelist (Core ID 4030) : :Legionnaire Scout (Core ID 401004) : :Shadow (Core ID 401005) : Warrior :Warrior (Core ID 4022) : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Weapon and Shield : :Two-Handed : :Champion (Core ID 4013) : :Templar (Core ID 4021) : :Berserker (Core ID 4016) : :Reaver (Core ID 4019) : :Spirit Warrior (Core ID 401000) : :Guardian (Core ID 401001) : Mage :Mage (Core ID 4023) : :Primal : :Creation : :Spirit : :Entropy : :Shapeshifter (Core ID 4018) : :Spirit Healer (Core ID 4025) : :Arcane Warrior (Core ID 4012) : :Blood Mage (Origins) (Core ID 4017) : :Keeper (Core ID 401002) : :Battlemage (Core ID 401003) : : Plot : Strength (Core ID: 90224) Dexterity (Core ID: 90225) Constitution (Core ID: 90226) Cunning (Core ID: 90227) Willpower (Core ID: 90228) Magic (Core ID: 90229) Power of Blood :Power of Blood (Core ID: Mage-310000, Warrior-310001 Rogue-310002) : Requires the Warden's Keep DLC : War Dog :Dog :(Core ID: 4034) : Shale :Shale (Core ID: 4033) : Requires The Stone Prisoner DLC : Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay Category:Guides